The Prophecy of IceClan
by ASplashOfBlood
Summary: Please don't kill me. I love making troll fics.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! The story you are about to read is a troll fic, and may make your brain explode. I am not a noob, and this is only for people's entertainment. To make up for it, later I'll write a normal Warriors story. I own nothing but the story. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**The Prophecy of Iceclan. Chapter 1**

**Icekit was playing with her sister, Ghostkit, and her brother, Bulletkit. Bulletkit raked his claws across Icekits shoulder. Icekit didn't feel anything, her rippling Fabio muscles blocking his claws. He looked angry as Ghostkit knocked him over. Their mother, Icestar, and their father, Picketfence the medicine cat, watched their kits play. Picketfence was amazed by Icekit's Fabioness, and smiled when she flexed a bit,"It's time you become a warrior." He said. Icestar nodded in agreement,"Yes, it is time." Icekit's smiled brightened, turning ice white while her other siblings stared at her in anger. Bulletkit screamed,"NO FAIR!" When he screamed, he made one of the best warriors, Prettypelt, go deaf. "DAMN IT!1!" She screamed, running off. All the male cats stared at her prettyness. **_**(Enjoying this?)**_** Icekit's Fabio paws dug into the ground, her harsh voice coming out,"REALLY DADDY?1!" Picketfence nodded,"May i speak to you alone?" He meowed.**

**Did you guys enjoy that? I sure did.**


	2. The Prophecy of IceClan chapter 2

**The Prophecy of IceClan Chapter 2**

**Icekit smiled,"Sure." She said, following him. "Icekit..." He said. "I love you."**

**"I love you too, Daddy." She said back to him.**

**"No, Icekit. I **_**love**_** you. Icekit," He meowed, looking at her as he walked. "Will you be my mate? Once your older, I mean." **_**(Can you feel the incest tonight?)**_

**She gasped,"No! Never, ever, EVER!1!" She screamed, making Prettypelt's hearing come back.**

**He covered her mouth with his tail, but she ran out, tears streaming out her eyes. **_**("I don't wanna be in this story anymore!")**_** Icestar was still sitting there. she knew her mate was in love, but that was ok, because she was in love with... BULLETKIT! "Mm." She said, staring at his face. **

**Bulletkit twitched,"Um. Um. UM. PRIVACY MOM!" **

**Icestar ran into her den, sad. And mad. **_**(Somebody play Evanescene.)**_** She cried, and cried, and cried. The water ended up leaking out her den, making a small river in the camp. **

**Icekit tripped, falling into the river. "AH!1!" **

**But it was ankle deep. She splashed around as everyone stared at her with a poker face, a few of them actually playing poker.**

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Shout out to Featherpool16! Hope you enjoy Dazzlekit~)**_

**Icekit was freaking out, but then her friend Dazzlekit walked into the water and dragged her out. She was **_**still**_** freaking out. **

**"Look in to my eyesssss." Dazzlekit mewed. **

**Icekit stared into her big green eyes, and passed out. Dazzlekit simply walked away, smiling. Picketfence gently picked up Icekit, but her Fabio muscles tripped him. He threw her, and she slide across the poker table, pissing off most of the cats. **_**(Has anybody realized there isn't a prophecy?)**_** She twitched a bit. **

**Icestar was hugging Bulletkit,"PLEASE, BULLETKIT, PLEASE!"**

**He was squirming,"NO, NEVER!"**

**Prettypelt was getting the attraction of a few males, luring them into her Death Cave, which they would never be seen again. **

**Dazzlekit was in the Bat Cave, wearing Batman's mask,"NA NA NA NA NA NA!" She screamed, running out the cave and around the camp.**

**Icekit woke up, coughing up a poker chip,"Oh. Looks like I won, dudes." She mewed, holding up the chip.**

**"DAMNIT!" They all hissed.**

**Icestar zapped Icekit with her leader powers, turning her into an apprentice. Icepaw's Fabio muscles got even bigger, but she didn't care. Ghostkit had disappeared, she was nowhere to be seen. She was really in Prettypelt's Death Cave. **

**She struggled as she was tied up,"Prettypelt, WTF?!" **

**Prettypelt shrugged,"I get bored sometimes."**

**MichaelJacksonbrain was tied up beside her,"Yeah. She does sometimes. But watch this." He mewed. Then he moonwalked his way out of the rope! "See ya." He meowed. **

**"Damn." Said Prettypelt.**

What is to happen to Ghostkit? Is Dazzlekit actually Medusa in hiding? Why is there a cat named MichaelJacksonbrain? How can he dance? Too many questions? Find out in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Since you guys wanted a prophecy, I'll make one. Lol, have fun reading.)**_

**All of a sudden a UFO flew over the camp, barfing up the ghost of Bluestar!**

**"BLUESTAR?!" Icestar screamed.**

**"Yes, tis' I, Bluestar! And I have a prophecy!" Bluestar said. "There will be one cat, who holds the power of Fabio in her paws." And with that, Bluestar disappeared.**

**Everybody was shocked, except for Dazzlekit, who was running aroung, still pretending to be Batman. MichaelJacksonbrain was dancing around, doing to moonwalk.**

**MEANWHILE!**

**Ghostkit struggled,"Let me go!"**

**Prettypelt snarled. "NO."**

**"YES."**

**"NO."**

**"YES."**

**"NO."**

**"Wanna go to Wcdonalds and get some Pork Nuggets?"**

**"Sure!"**

_**(Wcdonalds is a little joke me and my friend made.)**_** And with that, the two new best friends walked off, going to Wcdonalds.**

**MEANWHILE!**

**Picketfence ran off, going to visit the Moonpool. And by Moonpool, he meant the water park. Yeah. Then something awesome happening. Fabio walked into camp with Chuck Norris. **

**Icepaw squealed,"FABIO?!"**

**Fabio nodded,"I'm here to give you my Fabioness. Use it wisely." **

**He barfed out a giant gold light, which flew into Icepaw's ear. Chuck Norris exploded into a firework that said 'Awesome'. Icepaw got even more muscles. I don't even think you can consider her a girl anymore.**

To Be Continued... He He! I love torturing you guys with tiny chapters~!


	5. Important Chapter!

This is VERY Important!

I won't be able to post a new chapter until Tuesday because I have a party to attend.

But, when I get bacl, I'll make sure the chapter you guys get is big, not small~

Please don't be angry~!

Also, I'm sort've running out of ideas.

Feel free to put ideas in your reviews!

Love,

ASplashOfBlood


	6. Chapter 6

_**(Featherpool16, I liked the rat idea. But I'm saving that for the next chapter~)**_

**Icepaw was astonished. Then, out of nowhere, IceClan's enemy...FIRECLAN ran in. Like, seriously. They grabbed their territory and threw it into IceClan so they couldn't have to walk so far. **_**(FireClan and Slytherinstar are my friends idea.)**_** Slytherinstar ran in, leaping onto Icestar out of nowhere. He was hot. Not like that. Hot. As in, on fire. Icepaw felt this...weird...exciting feeling. Then she threw up a ball of rainbows. "...Ok." She mewed. She looked over at Slytherinstar and shot a rainbow ball at him! It hit him in the back of the head, and turned him from red to purple! He fell over. But his warriors were still fighting. Icepaw shot so many rainbow balls at his warriors. One of them hit Bulletkit. **_**(Ghostkit and Bulletkit should really be apprentices. But nobody cares.)**_** He turned blue. He shrugged his shoulders and attacked a FireClan warrior. Fireclan lost, and ended up running out in fear, Slytherinstar behind them. Icestar got up,"Icepaw, from now on you will be known as Icerainbow. Ghostkit and Bulletkit, you are now apprentices." Icepaw- or Icerainbow smiled in happiness. **_**(Why else would she smile?) **_**She smiled so brightly, that when Ghostkit and Prettypelt got back from Wcdonalds, Prettypelt went blind. "DAMNIT!" She screamed, running off, leaving a very happy Icerainbow, and a very freaked out Ghostkit.**

To be continued... I tried to make a big chapter. D:


End file.
